Items
In the world of Lacusia, skills and magic will only get one so far. Even if a PC excels at their skills, there are times where it can be too dangerous to rely on skill alone. It is those times where the proper items and equipment can make a difference. The items introduced here are just some of those found in the world of Lacusia. Item Data The following is a list view of items, and explanations for each section. ¤Category Sword and Axe are described as such. This also affects the Proficiency/** Combat Technique. ¤Rank For weapons and armor, there are four ranks: B, A, S, and SS. B-Rank equipment can be equipped by anyone. A-Rank equipment requires the appropriate Proficiency/** or Proficiency/** Combat Technique. For S-Rank and SS-Rank equipment, please refer to rulebooks 2 and 3. 1. Name The name of the weapon, armor, etc. 2. Usage The number of hands required to use the weapon effectively. Also notes whether or not the weapon can be thrown, as well as methods of usage. The notations are as follows. *1H: Requires one hand to wield. *2H: Requires both hands to wield. *1H†: Allows either one or two hands to wield. Data for 2-handed use is included immediately below. *1H*: Can be used as a throwing weapon. If thrown, counts as a Thrown missile weapon instead of it's normal category. *1H‡: Does not use the hands, but is still treated as a 1-handed weapon. *2Hᵴ: This weapon has multiple uses, and deals slashing damage. *2Hᵱ: This weapon has multiple uses, and deals piercing damage. 3. Req'd STR Stands for Required Strength. A PC needs to have a Strength equal to or exceeding the listed Strength to equip that item. If they do not, their skills receive a penalty, and they do not receive the benefits of the item in question. This does not add together, so a character with multiple weapons and armor needs to have a minimum Strength equal to or greater than the highest Req'd STR of their equipment to gain benefits from all of them. 4. Accuracy Shows how accurate each weapon is. 5. Impact The Impact of the weapon. A results of a roll of 2d, when compared to the chart ranging from 3-12 for each weapon, determines the damage calculation. Please refer to pg. 154 for more details. 6. Crit Rate Stands for "Critical Value". When attacking, if the total of your dice alone meet or exceed the Crit Rate, your attack is a critical hit. 7. Add'l Dmg Stands for Additional Damage. When rolling damage for Crossbows, add the number given to the roll. 8. Magic Impact Mainly used by Guns. When determining damage, add the number given to the roll. 9. Range Unique to Guns. Represents the effective range of weapons that require aiming at the desired target. 10. Max Magazine Represents a Gun's maximum capacity for bullets. 11. Evasion Certain armor and shields may modify a PC's evasion. This may be in addition to, or for some armors instead of, Defense. 12. Defense Represents the defenses provided by armor and shields. This is often given in addition to Evasion, but there are exceptions. 13. Price The price of weapons, armor, items, etc. Listed in Gamels (G). Unwanted equipment can be bought back for half the listed price. Melee Weapons Most melee weapons tend to be inexpensive, and their use tends to earn favor with those who fight on the front lines. However, even a wizard may use melee weapons in self-defense, though not as proficiently. Even punches, kicks, and wrestling techniques will be examined here. Each category is separated according to strength and ease of use, with more difficult weapons requiring a bit more training to use. Otherwise, there is naught but money stopping one from purchasing their weapon of choice. Swords Swords and knives. Relatively easily concealed, and just as easily drawn. Only those with Proficiency/Sword may equip the following weapons. Axes Whether single- or double-bladed, the defining feature of axes is their immense Impact. This is balanced out by their increased difficulty to critically hit, however. Only those with Proficiency/Axe may equip the following weapon. Spears The spear. Characterized by the point at the end of it's haft, it's increased Impact comes at the loss of accuracy. Only those with Proficiency/Spear may equip the following weapon. Maces With both high Impact and higher accuracy, the mace is a dangerous weapon. Don't expect to critically hit all too often, however. Only those with Proficiency/Mace may equip the following weapon. Staves A sturdy piece of carved wood, staves are reliable weapons, even for those of lower Strength. Spellcasters also use them as a channel for their magic, though typically Sorcerers are seen focusing their Truespeech Magic through one. Only those with Proficiency/Staff may equip the following weapon. ¤Increases magic Impact by +1, and is considered a magical weapon. Flails A weight or iron ball attached with a chain to a handle, a flail is a simple weapon. However, while its swings carry a lot of Impact, they lack the accuracy of other weapons in exchange. Only those with Proficiency/Flail may equip the following weapon. Warhammers A weapon used by rank-and-file troops, warhammers are relatively inexpensive, but difficult to successfully attack with. Only those with Proficiency/Warhammer may equip the following weapon. Wrestling Encompasses punching, kicking, Grappler techniques, and weapons that can be used with punches or kicks. It is important to know that the weapons listed here do not inhibit any sort of movement of the arms or legs. ¤Grappler only. A Cestus increases punch damage, while Spiked Boots increase kick damage. A character can equip two of each, one in each hand/on each foot. Only those with Proficiency/Wrestling may equip these weapons. ¤Grappler only. Hard Knuckles increases punch damage, while Stompers increase kick damage. A character can equip two of each, one in each hand/on each foot. Ranged Weapons Only skilled Shooters are able to handle all ranged weapons. Bows, Crossbows, Guns, and Weapons each have their own characteristics, so choose wisely. In addition, it is a good idea to keep track of the range and number of ammunition remaining. Thrown Weapons Includes a variety of thrown weapons, often with irregular trajectories. Thrown weapons can usually be recovered after being thrown, but not always. Any thrown weapon has a range of 10m, and additional damage is calculated by adding a PC's Shooter skill level (if any) and their Strength modifier. Only those with Proficiency/Thrown Weapons may equip these weapons. Bows For those who wish to stay farther from combat than a thrown weapon allows, there is the bow. They are easy enough to fire each round, but it's just as easy to lose track of how many arrows are left. Arrows have a range of 20m, and additional damage is calculated by adding a PC's Shooter skill level (if any) and their Strength modifier. Only those with Proficiency/Bows may equip these weapons. Crossbows More than just the combination of a bow and a gun stock, a crossbow is a dangerous weapon. It can fire a quarrel each round with little difficulty. Compared to Bows, Crossbows require less Strength to use for a much longer range and higher damage output. However, additional damage is fixed for each crossbow, regardless of skill level. B-Rank Crossbows have a range of 30m. Only those with Proficiency/Crossbows may equip these weapons. A-Rank Crossbows have a range of 50m. Guns Guns. Packed into each bullet is the power of mana, though only Magitechnicians can unleash that power. However, while a Magitechnician adds their skill level to damage, a Shooter adds their skill level to the attack roll. Also, each gun has its own critical value and Strength requirement, as each gun is different. Finally, while every gun comes with a holster to carry it, changing weapons from or to a one-handed gun is but a free action. Only those with Proficiency/Guns may equip these weapons. Ammunition Each category of ranged weapons, aside from Weapons, has their own type of ammunition, whether it's arrows, quarrels, or bullets. Quivers and gun belts can be worn at the hip, slung across the back, etc. Armor Armor is typically worn over the body to provide Defense to those that wear it. Shields provide similar protection, though in a handheld form. Do be aware that, while there is less armor than there are weapons, the armor listed here can be more expensive. Also, wearing armor and/or carrying a shield may impose a penalty to actions taken. Please refer to pgs. 104 - 118 for more details. Non-Metallic Armor ¤¹: Grapplers may equip ¤²: Grappler only Only those with Proficiency/Nonmetallic Armor may wear the following armor. ¤Grapplers may equip Metal Armor ¤Unsuited for long-distance travel. Dexterity -6. Only those with Proficiency/Metal Armor may wear the following armor. Shields Only those with Proficiency/Shield may wear the following armor. ¤Can be used as a weapon (see below), but do not gain benefit of Defense that turn. General Equipment Items/Gadgets Chemicals/Herbs Chemicals used to recover depleted HP and MP. The Ranger Skill increases the amount recovered. Wizards' Items Required to use magic, or tools designed to help with casting magic. Sense Magic will show these items as being magical. Accessories Accessories are items (other than clothes) that can be worn. Each accessory has a certain area where it can be worn, which is shown on your character sheet. In addition, accessories listed as Other can be worn as though it were another area (for example, both the Moustache and Glasses are worn on the face, so you could wear the Moustache on the Face slot, and write Glasses in the Other slot). The prices listed are the minimum market value, with many items having higher-quality versions (with a higher price tag). It is assumed that a character can start with some common accessories at character creation, as well as items like clothes and underwear. Some accessories are magical, so refer to the appropriate page for more information. Head Accessories Face Accessories Ear Accessories Neck Accessories Back Accessories Hand Accessories ¤The bonuses provided by these items do not stack with each other (for example, one cannot equip both items for a +3 bonus to an ability score). Hip Accessories Foot Accessories Other Accessories Magic Items 1. Name The name of the magic item. If a character equips multiple items with the same name, the effect is only applied once. 2. Base Price The basic price to buy, listed in Gamels (G). Fluctuates from region to region, depending upon a variety of factors (exchange rates and so on). 3. Pop. (Popularity) Shows how well-known the magic item is, the lower the better. Roll against this number on an Appraise check. 4. App. (Appearance) How the magic item looks. 5. Equip Shows where on the body the magic item can be worn to gain its effect. 6. Summary A quick sentence describing the effect of the magic item. 7. ToC (Time of Creation) Shows which civilization created the magic item in question. 8. Effect The effect of the magic item, described in detail. Magic Item List |} |}